Familiar-Possessed - Dharc
－ダルク | romaji_name = Hyōisōchaku Daruku | trans_name = Possession-Equipped Dharc | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1850 | def = 1500 | effect_types = Unclassified, Trigger, Continuous | passcode = 21390858 | lore = You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Deck) by sending 1 face-up "Dharc the Dark Charmer" you control and 1 face-up DARK monster you control to the Graveyard. When you do: You can add 1 Level 3 or 4 LIGHT Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card was Special Summoned by this effect and attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. | fr_lore = Vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte (depuis votre main ou Deck) en envoyant 1 "Dharc la Charmeuse des Ténèbres" face recto que vous contrôlez et 1 monstre TÉNÈBRES face recto que vous contrôlez au Cimetière. Lorsque vous le faites : vous pouvez ajouter 1 monstre LUMIÈRE de Type Magicien de Niveau 3 ou 4 depuis votre Deck à votre main. Si cette carte a été Invoquée Spécialement par cet effet et attaque un monstre en Position de Défense, infligez des dommages de combat perçants à votre adversaire. | de_lore = Du kannst diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung (von deiner Hand oder deinem Deck) beschwören, indem du 1 offenen „Dharc, der finstere Zauberer“, den du kontrollierst, und 1 offenes FINSTERNIS Monster, das du kontrollierst, auf den Friedhof legst. Wenn du dies tust: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 LICHT Monster vom Typ Hexer der Stufe 3 oder 4 von deinem Deck hinzufügen. Falls diese Karte durch diesen Effekt als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wurde und ein Monster in Verteidigungsposition angreift, füge deinem Gegner durchschlagenden Kampfschaden zu. | it_lore = Puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta (dalla tua mano o Deck) mandando 1 "Dharc l'Ammaliatore Oscuro" scoperto che controlli e 1 mostro OSCURITÀ scoperto che controlli al Cimitero. Quando lo fai: puoi aggiungere 1 mostro LUCE di Tipo Incantatore di Livello 3 o 4 dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. Se questa carta è stata Evocata Specialmente da questo effetto ed attacca un mostro in Posizione di Difesa, infliggi danno da combattimento perforante al tuo avversario. | es_lore = Puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial, desde tu mano o Deck, mandando al Cementerio 1 "Dharc, el Encantador Oscuro" boca arriba que controles y 1 monstruo de OSCURIDAD boca arriba que controles. Cuando lo haces: puedes añadir a tu mano, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo de LUZ de Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros de Nivel 3 ó 4. Si esta carta fue Invocada de Modo Especial por este efecto y ataca a un monstruo en Posición de Defensa, inflíge daño de batalla de penetración a tu adversario. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = 이 카드는 자신 필드 위의 "암령사 달크" 1장과 어둠 속성 몬스터 1장을 묘지로 보내고, 패 또는 덱에서 특수 소환할 수 있다. 이 방법으로 특수 소환에 성공했을 때, 덱에서 레벨 3 또는 레벨 4의 마법사족 / 빛 속성 몬스터 1장을 패에 넣을 수 있다. 또한, 이 방법으로 특수 소환한 이 카드가 수비 표시 몬스터를 공격했을때, 그 수비력을 공격력이 넘었으면, 그 수치만큼 상대 라이프에 전투 데미지를 준다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | database_id = 9907 | supports = * Dharc the Dark Charmer * DARK * LIGHT * Spellcaster * Level 3 Monster Cards * Level 4 Monster Cards | archseries = Familiar-Possessed | related_to_archseries = * Charmer * Spiritual Art | action = * Sends from field to Graveyard for cost * Adds from Deck to hand | summoning = * Special Summons itself from your hand * Special Summons itself from your Deck | attack = Piercing }}